Venstre
Venstre (Eng. Liberal Party, Abbr. V) is a conservative liberal political party in Kazulia. The party was founded on November 13, 2777. Currently the party has not participated in any Kazulian elections. The party is led by Johann Stoltenberg, along with Aleksander Carlsson. Internationally, Venstre is a member of the International Centrist Alliance and Western Dovani Cooperation Accord. Policies Venstre is a conservative liberal and centrist party. Its voting record is a mix between left and right, hence its centrist label. The party is most leftist on the issue of the environment, education, and nuclear/biological weaponry. They are most conservative on justice and morality (though the party is secular). Venstre is largely laissez-faire and has pushed for massive privatization of industry and has proposed bills to make huge budget reductions, as well as reductions on the income tax and luxury tax. Despite these actions, it has made moves to increase the corporation tax to make up for some of the loses for reducing the income tax. On foreign affairs the party has no official affiliation with either isolationism or interventionism; it prefers to look over situations fully and based on the facts of the situation decide Kazulia's place. History The party Venstre formed on November 13, 2777 with the help of Johann Stoltenberg, Aleksander Carlsson, and Marius Stoltenberg. Marius was a recent immigrant from Greater Hulstria where he was the founder of the Bündnis Zukunft Hulsterreich. Johann was cousin to Marius, and Carlsson was the grandson of the founder of the Liberale Folkpartiet, a political party from the early-2600s. The two Kazulian natives were dissatisfied with their political choices and sought a party of both centrism, secular moralism, and just simply a party for the people. Out of this idea came the creation of Venstre, meaning "left" in English. The meaning of the name was more to classify the party as "left" of the big government spectrum. Even before Venstre gained seats in the Stortinget, they achieved the creation of a national highway system by establishing the National Kazulian Motorway Administration. The party also established regional flags giving a better identity to Kazulia's five divisions. In the elections of 2781, Venstre came out on top in the Archon elections with their candidate Johann Stoltenberg, winning with over sixty percent of the vote. The party also saw a good outcome in the Stortinget elections. In the months following the elections, Venstre began the creation of the Liberal Democratic Coalition with the Liberal Coalition of Kazulia, Mitten Partiet, and Demokratisk Pacifist Partiet. The coalition finally entered government in May 2782. Shortly before the creation of the coalition, the H+ Paradigm conducted wargames in Kelvon with their paramilitary, leading to Venstre creating a resolution to put a complete ban on paramilitaries. The Paradigm quickly attacked Venstre over this resolution calling it a "dictatorial" move and accusing the party of have a "political vendetta" against them. Debate fiercely went on over the resolution and then the Paradigm out of nowhere called for the resignation of Foreign Minister Marius Stoltenberg accusing him of split loyalties and not having the right to hold the office; despite the Constitution and laws not stating anything about non-Kazulians not being able to hold office. Party Figures See Also: Venstre Party Cabinet Chairmen * 2777-Present Johann Stoltenberg Offices Held * Archon, Johann Stoltenberg (2781-Present) * Foreign Affairs, Marius Stoltenberg (2782-Present) * Defence, Karl Astrom (2782-Present) * Justice, Solveig Wahlen (2782-Present) * Education & Culture, Marianne Krantz (2782-Present) Former * Health & Social Services, Carin Gerdau (2782-2782) Electoral History Main Article: Electoral History of Venstre External Links * Venstre, Official Site * Legislation from Venstre Category:Venstre Category:Political parties in Kazulia